


Mon frère

by LunaQueen



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Brothers, Gen, Thor: Ragnarok (2017)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28309497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaQueen/pseuds/LunaQueen
Summary: Quand deux frères se retrouvent.Enfin.
Relationships: Loki & Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 5





	Mon frère

**Author's Note:**

> Ce texte est pour Nanthana14, j'espère sincèrement qu'il te plaira, je n'ai pas l'habitude d'écrire sur eux, mais tu me les fais tellement aimer à travers tes écrits que je me devais d'essayer ! Je te souhaite un Joyeux Noël !!

Ce n'était plus sa maison. Cela ne l'avait jamais été au fond, même s'il ne l'avait pas toujours su. Et cela ne le serait plus à présent, réalisait-il en observant les flammes dévorer les derniers vestiges de ce qui fut la très grande et sublime Asgard. Il n'aurait pas dû avoir aussi mal, ressentir tant de tristesse et d'abattement, mais c'était le cas. Lui qui avait pourtant cherché à la détruire par le passé, lui qui avait eu des rêves de gloire où, de son trône d'argent, il regardait ce qu'il avait longtemps considéré comme sa ville natale brûler d'un feu incoercible. Lui qui n'était qu'un étranger, un monstre à qui on avait soigneusement menti toute sa vie durant. Comment aurait-il pu se douter, à l'époque, qu'un jour ce rêve se réaliserait et qu'il n'en tirerait aucune satisfaction, pas même la plus petite once de joie ? Comment aurait-il pu se douter qu'il serait aux côtés de Thor, et de leur peuple, dont l'avenir reposait désormais entre leurs mains tremblantes ?

Resté dans l'ombre, Loki s'éclipsa après un dernier regard vers celui qu'il aurait aimé être son frère. Son _vrai_ frère.

Thor décida qu'il était temps pour lui de s'isoler du reste de la foule, après s'être assuré que personne n'était blessé ou ne manquait de rien. Heimdall l'observa s'éloigner sans un mot, jugeant que le héros méritait bien un peu de repos. Il n'avait pas seulement sauvé les Asgardiens, aujourd'hui, il avait sauvegardé son héritage, le seul qu'il lui restait dorénavant, alors que son cœur encaissait encore le choc de la disparition du roi. Il était peut-être un Avenger, un dieu puissant, mais il n'en restait pas moins un fils meurtri par la mort de son père, la mort de cet homme qu'il avait toujours cru immortel et invincible.

Délicatement, il dessina le contour du cache noir qu'il avait placé sur son œil manquant, notant sûrement la ressemblance maintenant inévitable avec Odin, lorsque la silhouette si coutumière du dieu du chaos apparut dans le miroir. Le blond abandonna son propre reflet pour préférer celui de son frère, avant de se retourner et croiser les yeux d'émeraude. Comme à leur habitude, ils étaient rieurs, malicieux. Mais il n'y avait plus la moindre trace de la rage qui l'avait si longtemps animé et dont il était le principal réceptacle. Juste cette lueur amusée qu'il avait toujours connue, qu'il avait appris à appréhender lors de leurs jeux d'enfants. Et qu'il avait lentement vu s'éteindre en grandissant.

Un sourire redressa ses lèvres, qu'il dissimula en détournant la tête. Quelques mètres les séparaient et il se força à ne pas les franchir, à ne pas tomber dans le piège. Encore.

― Ça te va bien, lança ce qu'il supposait être l'illusion de Loki, avec son rictus pincé si familier.

― Tu n'es peut-être pas aussi méchant que ça, mon frère.

― Peut-être pas, confirma-t-il d'un air entendu.

― Merci. Si tu étais là, je te prendrais bien dans mes bras.

D'un geste rapide, Thor lui lança le bouchon d'une bouteille avec lequel il jouait depuis tout à l'heure et Loki l'intercepta aisément, son sourire s'accentuant. Tout comme celui du super-héros.

― Je suis là.

― Alors tu ne pourras pas y échapper.

D'un même mouvement, ils s'élancèrent l'un vers l'autre, laissant leur corps se percuter et se rencontrer en une étreinte longtemps attendue, longtemps espérée. Les mains désespérément accrochées aux épaules du blond, le dieu de la malice inspirait l'odeur de ses cheveux, cette odeur qu'il avait cru avoir oubliée, mais qui lui rappelait soudain tous les moments heureux d'un temps où ils n'étaient rien de plus que deux frères, d'un temps où il n'avait pas cherché à le nuire. À le tuer. D'un temps où lui-même n'était pas constamment animé par un désir de vengeance.

Il sentit les larmes poindre au coin de ses yeux et serra les dents pour les retenir, enfouissant un peu plus son nez dans le creux de la nuque de Thor.

― Je suis désolé…, y murmura-t-il tout bas.

― C'est le passé, n'en parlons plus, le rassura le dieu de la foudre aussitôt, posant sa large paume sur l'arrière de son crâne en une caresse affectueuse. Tu m'as manqué, petit frère.

Loki sentit son cœur imploser à ces quelques mots. Il aurait tant voulu lui répondre, mais sa gorge nouée l'en empêchait, l'émotion qui débordait de ses cils lui coupait le souffle, alors il s'agrippa un peu plus à lui, se pressa davantage contre la présence rassurante de ce héros en qui il avait toujours cru.

_Toi aussi tu m'as manqué. Mon frère._

Quelque part, pas si loin d'eux, un vaisseau approchait, un vaisseau qu'il connaissait, qu'il reconnaîtrait au premier coup d'œil. Qui figerait son sang dans ses veines. Un vaisseau abritant la Mort elle-même. Mais, pour l'heure, il n'existait pas encore. Pour l'heure, il n'y avait que cette étreinte qu'ils prolongèrent aussi longtemps qu'il le leur fut possible.

Pour l'heure, il était vivant. Et déterminé à le rester pour profiter de ce bonheur nouveau qui faisait battre son cœur plus vite.


End file.
